Love On The First Floor
by Teddy-Bear-Ticket-2-Romance
Summary: The Cullen’s are the classic sweep-you-off-your-feet kinda guys that every girl wants, and every guy envies. What happens when they all fall for 3 girls that change their lives forever, but not necessarily in a good way...
1. The Job

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first FanFiction so yeah sorry if it's not the best. I just wanted to thank my 2 beta's and best friends Effy and Di, without them this story would just be an idea!! Thanks so much guys for all your support and guidance (and for correcting all my mistakes) **

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight but you all know that!**

**EPOV**

I was standing by the pillar watching my five-year-old niece Irina, and waiting for any more applicants for the secretary job. Our hotel was a five star so there were many candidates but I hadn't found the right one yet. Behind me I could hear Emmett showing the new girl around a little too nicely. I shuddered thinking of how Rose would react to that.

The opening of doors pulled me out of my reverie. A tall beautiful girl walked through holding a folder. She had long reddish-brown curly hair hanging down just below her shoulders. She was wearing black pants and a blue v-neck sweater with a white blouse underneath. Her skin was pale white and her eyes were chocolate brown. I just stared at her she was too beautiful. She paused for as moment, and then she spotted Irina.

"Hello" she said shaking Irina's hand "I'm Isabella swan, but I prefer Bella"

"That's a very pretty name", I heard Irina say. I was pleasantly surprised by Irina and Bella's exchange. All the other hopefuls had ignored my niece. She was very precious to me and it was nice to see her acknowledged.

Bella smiled at Irina. "So what's your name sweetie?" she asked

Irina smiled back brightly exposing her small white teeth "Irina, but some people call me Iri…you're very beautiful," Irina said softly looking down at her feet after a moment's hesitation. I secretly agreed with her she was beautiful, too beautiful for her own good. "Are you going to marry uncle Eddie?" She asked suddenly much to my embarrassment. "Because I don't like Aunty Tanya," she said before Bella could reply, "But I like you" She added. Uh-oh I thought I better go stop her before she said anything else humiliating.

"Umm…" Bella looked a little mystified at that, then she saw me. "Are you her father?" She asked

"No" I replied, "I'm her uncle"

"Oh, so you're uncle Eddie", she said smiling widely. My face turned bright red, which just made her laugh.

"The one and only" I said grinning back

"I'm Isabella Swan," She said holding out her hand

"But she prefers Bella" Irina piped up from behind

"Edward Cullen" I informed her, shaking hands and ignoring my niece.

"Wait you're Edward Cullen?" She questioned a little surprised. Here we go again I thought, all day the same thing had been happening.

"Yep that's me," I said sighing softly

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be so…"

"Out of place" I offered

"No young" she amended with a chuckle

"My parents left me and my two brothers Emmett and Jasper, this hotel when they passed away." I explained

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said, she looked like she really was.

"It's okay…" An awkward silence hung between us.

"So where are your brothers?" She asked looking downwards. I was mesmerised by her beauty and just stared at her once again, like the idiot I was. Then she looked up at me probably wondering why I hadn't said anything.

"Umm…they're around here somewhere, let's just say they aren't the best business partners," She laughed at that whole-heartedly and I was sidetracked by the sound of it. "Why don't we step into my office where we can have a little bit of privacy?" I thought about the double meaning to that. "And I can have a look at your resume" I added.

"Sure" She said smiling then she turned around swiftly. "Bye Iri" she said waving. _Iri _who had taken to reading a book throughout our whole conversation just waved.

I led her across to my office. This was all just a formality; I had already decided to hire her.

* * *

**BPOV**

He led me to his office. If he hired me I would be lucky to finish five minutes of work in a week. The rest of that time I would spend staring at him. He was tall, with a very muscular build. Every inch of him was toned, he obviously worked out everyday looking away from his body I moved my gaze to his handsome face. It was a face even an angel would envy. He had high-defined check bones, a strong square jaw, a heart melting crooked smile, messy but very attractive bronze hair (what I'd like to call sex hair) and then finally amazing emerald eyes. When I looked into them it was like he was staring into my soul. I noticed that his grin became more pronounced and to my dismay I realized I had been staring at him.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk. I felt the heat rush to my face, as I blushed red.

"So…about this job?" I said in what was a poor attempt to change the subject.

"Why don't you take a seat?" he invited still smirking. He gestured towards two black fancy, leather chairs. In front of them was an auburn desk filled with piles of documents roughly stacked away, and behind that there was a slightly larger black leather chair, on which he was now seated. I stumbled my way over to one of the leather chairs, adding further to my embarrassment.

After I was settled I placed my folder in front of me, which he took silently. I watched, as he flipped through the pages, a little self-consciously. Now that I had my eyes off of him I looked around his office. It was pretty big; there was a huge bookcase directly across the door. It was stacked with books of all different shapes and sizes, whose titles were too far away for me to read. Next to the bookcase there was a door leading to who knows where, and a small side table with a vase full of wildflowers, their scent lingering in the air. I turned back to Edward to find him watching me intently.

"It's a nice office," I commented, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"Hmmm" He said still looking at me. I finally looked him in the eyes, his piercing emerald eyes. We just kept looking at each other leaning in, unconsciously over the desk, ever so slowly when the ring of a phone interrupted us.

* * *

**A/N: Please Please Please review so I know that you like this story and can continue on with it!**


	2. Acceptance

**A/N: Hey guys, trying to keep this short and to the point. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, a few of you added this story to, story alert but didn't review. Please Please Please review, it's all we authors get. Quick thanks to Di for editing my story and helping me out. **

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight but you all know that!**

**EPOV**

I jumped a little at the sound of I'm on a boat by lonely island, blaring out of my Nokia N97. I quickly caught it just as it was about to vibrate itself of the desk, and internally cursed whoever it might be. I glanced briefly at the screen, according to caller ID it was Tanya – my worst nightmare. "Excuse me Bella. I have to get this." I had learned with experience that if you ignored Tanya's calls, she would get pissed, something I wasn't in the mood to deal with right now. "Tanya, hey," I said into the phone, running my hand through my hair.

"Hey hunny, haven't talked to you for ages." Tanya and I had been dating for quite some time now, but lately things weren't so great between us, and it was time to do something about it.

"I know," I replied. I glanced towards Bella and saw that she looked deep in thought. I wondered what she was thinking.

"How about we meet up for dinner tonight?" Tanya asked. Dinner with Tanya, I considered it momentarily.

"Sure," I replied. "Listen, I have to go…"

"Okay, seven o'clock at out usual?"

"Sounds like a plan." I was careful not to say date.

"Great, see you then…bye," she said brightly.

"Bye," I said. Hanging up the phone, I turned back to Bella. "Sorry about that," I apologized.

"No problem," she said smiling lightly. She looked so beautiful when she smiled.

"So do you mind starting tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I got the job?" she asked, surprise colouring her tone.

"Of, course," I replied laughing a little. "Umm, so I'll see you at 9?"

"Bright and Early" She said beaming.

"Great," I said, leading her towards the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep, see you," she replied. I watched her walk away with a smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" Emmett asked, while passing by.

"Nothing," I said going into my office and shutting the door behind me, before he could ask what nothing meant.

I knew from the way Bella handled my niece, handled work (her job reference was quite impressive) and frankly, handled me, she was right for the job.

* * *

**BPOV**

I can't believe I got the job. I opened the window of my small apartment and looked at the view. It was breath taking of course, just looking at it made you want to be a part of it; the hustle and bustle of people rushing to work; the honking of cars; the smell of the cool, fresh breeze blowing; the trees swaying, dancing. I suddenly remembered the song: My Favourite Things from The Sound Of Music, and laughed. I realized just how long it had been since I'd laughed. Ever since Phil and Renee had passed away in that car accident, well I knew I just had to get away, and why not New York. Now I had got a job in one of the finest five star hotels, The Golden Apple. Could life get any better, and Edward…well I knew he was off-limits from the moment I saw him. How could anyone as incredible as him not have a girlfriend? I sighed thinking of Tanya, they must be going pretty well if Irina was calling her Aunty Tanya.

I pulled myself away from thoughts of Edward and how he could never be mine, and decided to go out. I was getting hungry and really needed a coffee. I spotted one shop, just a few blocks up from my apartment and eagerly stepped in. The familiar smell hit me almost immediately. God, I never realized just how much I needed coffee till then.

I got in line and ordered a caramel latte. I waited till it was ready then found an empty table and sat down. At the corner of the shop there was a little side table stacked with magazines. I grabbed a vouge and settled myself down on my table again.

"Are you new around here?" A voice interrupted me. I looked up to see a cute guy around my age, a few tables away looking at me. He had blondish hair and a round face, with blue eyes and prominent check bones.

"Excuse me," I replied

"It's just that I come here quite a lot and know practically everyone around here, but I've never seen you before so…" he said rather quickly. He looked a bit flustered, poor boy,

"Oh, yeah actually I am new around here, I just moved to New York a few days ago," I answered.

"Really, where did you move from?" he asked

"Phoenix," I replied.

"I'm Mike by the way," he said holding out a hand.

"Bella," I said shaking it.

"So Bella, mind if I join you?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all like it. Please Review!!!**


	3. Anticipation

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the wait. I was just so busy with schoolwork and everything, I'm really sorry. Thanks to all of you who put this story on story alert or favourited it. Please do me a small favour and review, this time I will try and get around to actually replying. If you have any stories you would like me to check out just put the name of it in your review. Also feedback would be appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to Effy ;) iiloveeyouu!!**

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight but you all know that!**

**EPOV**

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Dammit," I muttered, turning of the small alarm clock on my side table. I jumped out of bed, not wanting to be late for work, when I noticed the time. 4:00 am, that can't be right, I set my alarm for 7. It took me a moment to process what had happened. "Emmett…Jasper," I yelled at the top of my lungs. Sounds of muffled laughter erupted from the other room. "This is so not funny…idiots," I added under my breath.

"It is and you know it big bro," Emmett said, striding into the room with Jasper following. Both of them had big smirks plastered across their face, sometimes living with your brothers was a pain. Esme and Carlisle left all of us the house along with the hotel. The house was huge, so there was no need to move out yet. It was a three-story house so we practically had a floor each. We had all agreed to try and respect each other's privacy, which they had obviously forgotten.

"So Edward, how was your date last night?" Jasper asked. I cringed at the thought. Last night didn't go so well. It started of as 'the talk' and ended up as a fight.

"Ummm…" was all I said. Jasper, Emmett and I never lied to each other, we told each other everything. Well almost everything –some things were meant to be kept as secrets.

"That bad huh?" Emmett asked, suddenly serious. Emmett and Jasper didn't like Tanya. Well they liked her, but they thought I could do better.

"We ended up in another fight." They both glanced at each other with a worried expression.

"Well, you can always give it another shot tonight," Emmett said smiling as if he'd done me a big favour." My mouth opened in shock.

"WHAT?!?!," I all but yelled. Emmett looked uncomfortable.

"She called late last night after you went to sleep and asked if you wanted to, you know give it another try," he said with conviction. I actually could not believe this, I knew Emmett was crazy but this was just too much.

"I can't believe you said yes!" I got up, ready to punch him, hard.

"Relax dude, I was kidding," Emmett was trying very hard not to cry with laughter. Jasper was actually in hysterics. I gave them both death stares, _if looks could kill._ "The…look…face…priceless" Emmett managed to get out before collapsing on the floor in laughter. I had to admit he was a good actor, I sighed.

"Whatever," I said; in a somewhat calm voice. I rolled my eyes at them. "I'm going back to sleep so do you mind…" I hinted. Jasper and Emmett just laughed and all but skipped out of the room, idiots. I lied back down and tried to go back to sleep, I suddenly remembered that Bella would be at work today. I smiled to myself and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**BPOV**

I quickly got out of bed and rushed about to make sure I wasn't late for work. I didn't want a reputation of being behind schedule on the first day of the job. I brushed my teeth vigorously and then continued to my hair, leaving it out. Unlike some people I actually cared about what I looked like, but not to the extent that I spent hours in the bathroom just applying makeup. I quickly put on some eyeliner and mascara. I had decided to wear a foresty green top so I brushed on some matching eye shadow. I disregarded the blush, like I needed that. When I thought I looked decent enough, I grabbed out my top pulling it over me and put on a knee-length, plain black skirt to go with it. I didn't want to wear flats so I found some black heels. I wasn't hungry so I grabbed my bag and car keys. After a second thought I grabbed a banana, just to be on the safe side.

I arrived at work in time. I parked my car in the valet staff parking and got out. The automatic doors opened when I passed them and I quickly stepped in. I walked down to where I was yesterday when I spotted a familiar face. "Mike," I called out. Mike and I had talked a lot yesterday and I was actually starting to like him.

"Bella," he said looking surprised. He walked up to me slowly. "Wait this is where you work?" He asked.

"Yep," I replied. I suddenly heard someone else approaching us. I looked up to see it was Edward. He looked as handsome as ever.

"Bella," He said smiling brightly at me. "You made it."

"Mr Cullen," I said addressing him formally.

"Edward, call me Edward," He reprimanded me. "Mr Cullen just sounds so…"

"Weird," Mike interjected. Edward just glared at him and Mike looked down.

"Are you sure," I asked biting my lip slightly.

"Positive," He said smiling again. "Come, let me show you where your new office is," He said taking a step forwards. He suddenly stopped and turned back to Mike. "There is a lot of work to be done, you can start by making sure all the beds are made and attend to our guests," He stated. "Follow me Bella."

I walked behind him glancing back once to look at Mike. He was just standing there staring at me. I waved a small wave to him and turned back to follow Edward. I recognised where he was taking me, it was the way to his office. He stopped at a little door directly in front of his office, which I hadn't noticed before. I looked around me and noticed two more doors, one next to mine, and the other next to Edward's. The door next to mine had a small nameplate on it reading Mr Emmett Cullen, the one next to Edward's office read Mr Jasper Cullen. Edward opened the door to what I assumed was my new office and stepped inside. I followed suit and after taking a brief look around I gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all like it. Please Review or I swear I will go on some writers strike lol!!!**


	4. Introductions

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry once again for the delay. I had a major geography assignment, which I have still not completed; instead I took the time to write this. Be grateful because I know my partners Di and Effy are going to kill me ;) I am slightly disappointed in the amount of reviews I got. After all I have 17-story alerts and favourites, but I only got 2 reviews, you have to admit that is a bit disappointing. Please try and do better by reviewing. Thanks to the two of you that did review. Yankeesny and Sonya this chapter is for you.**

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight but you all know that!**

**BPOV**

There in the corner was what looked like two people in a fierce but passionate lip lock. There was a really tall man with dark curly hair and huge muscles. His strong, securing arms were wrapped around a girl that would make anyone jealous. She had long silvery-blonde hair that was swept together in a ponytail. She was tall with an envious body that had curves in all the right places. I just stared at them with my mouth open.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Edward growl beside me. They suddenly broke away, as if they only just realized we were there. Emmett who I assumed was Edward's brother just stared at Edward. "What are you doing here?" He asked again, appearing somewhat calmer.

Emmett smiled "we heard you were getting a new secretary, and we wanted to be the first ones to meet her…then we got…ummm…distracted." The blonde girl beside him giggled. "What?" he asked Edward after glancing at his expression. The blonde girl ignored them and walked towards me.

"Hey I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose," she said smiling and holding out her hand. "You must be Isabella?" She asked.

"Bella," I replied, smiling and shaking her hand.

"Bella," Emmett suddenly exclaimed behind me. I nearly jumped, Emmett laughed. "I'm Emmett," He said holding out his hand as well. I was just about to interject when he said, "I don't want any of this Mr Cullen crap." I sighed, smiling.

"Emmett…Rose out," Edward said suddenly. This time I actually did jump and I tried to hold in a scream. Emmett and Rose laughed at my reaction. "Sorry Bella," Edward apologized.

"No problem," I said smiling once again.

"What's going on in here?" A voice asked behind me, startling me once again. What was with people today, or was it just me, why was I so jumpy? Emmett laughed once again, this time Edward smiled as well. "Sorry," the voice said. I turned around and a tall guy with blonde hair was standing behind me. He had a well-defined body just like Edward, and Like Edward was very good looking.

"Jasper, this is Bella my new secretary, and Bella this is Jasper, my brother." Edward informed us.

"Hi," he said holding out his hand.

"Hello," I replied shaking his hand and smiling.

"Great so now that everyone has been introduced, how about we actually let Bella get some work done." Edward stated. I laughed a little and everyone else joined in, other then Edward of course. Slowly they all left my new office, one by one grinning as they went. "Sorry about that," Edward said looking somewhat embarrassed.

"It's fine honestly, besides it was nice meeting everyone." I said trying to ease the tension.

"Cool," He said smiling back. "So how about we start with a tour of the hotel, so you know where you're going and everything?"

"Sure," I replied.

**EPOV**

I led her out of my office. She looked even more stunning then yesterday. She was wearing a foresty green blouse that enunciated all of her curves, with a matching sleek, black skirt and black strappy heels. Dammit what the hell am I doing, I have a girlfriend and here I am fantasizing about my secretary. Tanya and I may not be going so well but she was still my girlfriend and I owed her as much as to not fantasize about other girls.

"Mr Cullen, Mr Jasper said he needs you, I think he said it was urgent," a voice behind me interrupted my train of thought. I turned around and spotted Mike.

"Oh, okay," I replied glaring at him slightly. "I was just giving Bella here a tour of the hotel."

"Oh, I can do that if you like," Mike said putting on a sickly sweet voice. I shuddered; stupid idiot sure knew when the best time to interrupt was.

"Okay," I said not being able to refuse him. "Ummm you don't mind Bella do you?" I asked hoping against hope she said yes, going completely against my previous epiphany.

"Not really no," She said biting her lip.

"Great it's settled then," Mike exclaimed looking so happy you'd think he one the lotto.

"Okay," I said cringing "Ummm yeah, just show her everything and explain how things work around here..."

"Okey dokey," he said smiling once again. Ugh what was his problem? I hurried off to Jasper's office, not wanting to stay there any longer and watch his cocky grin. After a minute of walking I knocked on his door and when a voice told me to come in I stepped inside. "Hey Jazz, Mike said you wanted me."

"Oh not really, it wasn't urgent or anything I just wanted to tell you that the lights in one of the rooms was broken but I got someone else to fix." He said hurriedly, "is everything okay?" He asked noticing my murderous expression, so Mike had lied to me.

"Yeah everything's fine," I said in response to Jasper's question, but not really paying attention. So Mike wanted to play huh, bring it on.

* * *

**A/N: Please review this time and show your love. I'll try and update quickly the more reviews I get!**


	5. Adversary

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful responses I got. As a way of saying thank you, I posted the next chapter up earlier then usual.**

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight but you all know that!**

**EPOV**

"I've got to go Jasper," I said hurriedly, walking out of his office and closing the door behind me maybe a little too loudly. I found Mike and Bella on the second floor near all the suites. He was telling her what to do if one of the residents lost their key. I sighed softly.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Mike's voice suddenly alerted me. I crept towards them hiding behind one of the walls in the passageway, so that I was out of view but could still see what was going on. Great so now I was the crazy stalker boss who was spying on his employees. I spotted Bella who was biting her lip; she looked so sexy when she did that. Snap out of it I told my self, she was my secretary and I already had a girlfriend.

"Ummm…well nothing really," I heard Bella respond warily. Mike smiled at this, stupid little piece of…

"I was wondering if you…maybe you want to…maybe you want to, go out tonight?" He asked an eager expression crossing his face.

"Ummm well…" Bella said hesitantly, she looked like she was deep in thought. "Sure I guess." What did this mean; does she like him? I asked myself. I suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind me; I turned around to see Emmett standing there.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, a huge grin playing on his face.

"Nothing," I snapped back at him. His grin became more pronounced.

"Why are you spying on your employees?" He asked me, in what he thought was an innocent voice.

"I'm not," I said trying to hide my guilty expression.

"Okay," He said shrugging. I eyed him suspiciously; Emmett was never one to give up easily. "What?" He asked in that same innocent voice. Something was wrong; he was up to something and I needed to find out what. I decided to let it go for now.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, no…I was just passing," He said and with that he turned around and walked back in the direction he came. Okay then, I turned back to Bella and Mike and saw that Bella seemed to be laughing at something Mike had said. I straightened up my tie and walked towards them. They were both laughing and didn't seem to have heard me approach them. I cleared my throat and then smiled internally remembering when Emmett did that to me.

"Mike," I called to him. He actually looked a little scared, poor guy. Bella's phone rang at that exact moment, she excused herself and walked away into the corner. "There's a lot of work to do, you can start by taking over Jessica's shift for room service, then you can do Angela's as the receptionist." I said glaring at him slightly. "You don't mind staying a little late do you, they're both very sick…I think it's a stomach bug?"

"Ummm no sure," he said reluctantly, looking down. That's the price you have to pay for lying buddy. I couldn't actually kick him out, his dad was a good friend with Carlisle, and I couldn't do that, I wasn't that heartless. Bella finished her phone call and walked toward us.

"Ummm Mike has some work to do, so I'll finish the tour." I said to her.

"Sure," She said smiling. "I'll see you later," she said turning to Mike.

"Of course, pick you up at 7?" He asked

"Uh-huh," she replied back smiling warmly at him again. He winked back at her in response. That little son of a …

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward showed me around the hotel, explaining everything as we went. I laughed a lot and had a great time. I spotted Mike once or twice along the way, but I didn't say anything because he looked busy. I thought back to earlier today when he asked me out. I wasn't sure what to say, I mean Mike was nice, cute, funny and smart. How could I refuse him, why should I refuse him? Wasn't he every thing a girl could dream of. Something wasn't right between us though; something just didn't click. Maybe I should give it some time though; I mean it was only the third time we had actually met. I was usually really good at perceiving where a relationship would end up though.

"Bella," Edward's voice said bringing me back to reality. I smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I just kind of zoned out there," he smirked at me in response.

"It's okay, it happens to the best of us," for some reason I blushed bright red in response to that.

"Ummm…so is that everything?" I asked in what I prayed to god was a nonchalant voice.

"Yep that should be everything," he said swiftly ending the tour and leading me back to our offices.

"So what do you want me to start on now?" I asked him just as we reached the door of my office.

"Well how about I help you get settled in, then we can look over some papers." He said smiling at me and opening my office door. "I have a whole pile waiting." I laughed.

"I can remember," I said still laughing. He joined in with me. This time I actually looked around at the office; it was beautiful. It was fairly similar to his but smaller. "Wow," I exclaimed.

"Glad you like it," he said looking me in the eyes. I got lost there, just a little.

"Like it…I love it," I said looking around again.

"Fantastic," he replied. Edward helped me set up my new office, and then we went through all his papers. Time flied like you wouldn't know it, and it was nearly five o'clock. Ummm…Bella, you can go if you like," Edward said glancing down at his watch.

"Okay sure," I said gathering my things together. I was just about to walk out of the room when someone came in and blocked the exit.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all like it! Show your love and review. Also go check out my other story Of Lies And Of Love!!! Remember the more you review the more you'll get, and the quicker too.**


	6. Double Date

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful responses I'm getting. I knew you had it in you; keep up the good work! Like promised the next chapter is here…A lot of you guessed either Tanya or Emmett and it was a toss up between the two. But I think Tanya would be a little more fun, don't you think? A picture of Bella's dress at dinner is on my profile page.**

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight but you all know that!**

**

* * *

EPOV**

"Edward," a voice I never expected to hear right now said. I looked up from the papers on Bella's desk and saw Tanya standing there. Bella was standing by the door, which Tanya was now blocking, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Tanya," I said a little astonished. "Oh by the way Bella this is Tanya, and Tanya this is Bella…my secretary," I added in. Bella smiled at Tanya, and Tanya did what looked like a half-hearted attempt at trying to smile.

"Ummm, nice to meet you Tanya, I should get going," Bella, said awkwardly after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure, nice to meet you to," Tanya said with maybe a tint of hostility. She quickly moved out of the way.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward," Bella said turning to me, with a small smile.

"Of course, have a nice night," I said smiling brightly. I swear I saw Tanya frown at this, when I looked back at her, her expression was neutral. Bella nodded and closed the door behind her. After a few minutes of silence, I asked Tanya, "How about we go into my office?"

"Sure, I guess," she replied opening the door and stepping out. I closed the door behind me. We walked silently into my office and I gestured toward one of the chairs. "So, what brings you here?" I asked her curiously.

"Well last night didn't really go so well, so I was wondering if you wanted to…you know…go out for dinner again, or something?" This made me feel guilty, I know Tanya was trying, and last night wasn't just her fault.

"Of course, let's just stop by my house first, I need to drop of some things." I said quickly.

* * *

**

* * *

BPOV**

I reached my apartment, and started getting ready for my date. I went over to my wardrobe so I could figure out what to wear. Dinner usually meant formal so I decided to dress accordingly.

I found a jade-blue satin dress with a little belt in the middle and decided it was perfect. It looked formal, now all I needed were shoes. I digged through my growing pile until I found some black heels. They went well with the dress, so I moved onto make-up.

I wanted to go light today so I stuck with some eye shadow and eyeliner. I used an eyelash curler to curl my lashes, so that they looked long but didn't look thick and black. I applied the regular coat of lip-gloss, and examined the final result.

I could never be as beautiful as Tanya but I was close enough. To tell the truth, I was a little scared of her; she was beautiful and intimidating. I heard a knock on my door and I quickly grabbed my bag. I opened the door to find Mike; he was wearing some black formal pants and a white shirt, with a black dinner jacket.

"Wow he said blinking, you look beautiful," He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed red; well I'm glad I didn't wear blusher.

"Thanks…you look great as well," I complimented him.

"Not as good as you," I blushed again at this comment. "So are you ready to go?"

"Umm yep, let me just lock up." I quickly grabbed my coat as well which was hanging on a hook by the door. We both stepped out and I quickly locked the door, throwing the keys into my bag. He led us to his car and opened the passenger door for me. "Thanks," I said sweetly.

"Anything for you," he walked over to his side and got in. "So do you mind where we go?" He asked.

"Well…I mean, since I'm new here I don't really know any good places, so I don't mind," I said quickly.

"Cool," he said starting the car. "I know this really good place called Puttanesca, it's a nice Italian restaurant."

"That sounds good," I said smiling. I hadn't had Italian in a very long time. After about 15 minutes we reached there. In the drive there we ended up talking a lot, and asking each other questions. When he parked the car he got out and opened my door for me. "Always the gentleman," I praised him, he smiled at this.

We walked in together and both stopped dead in our tracks. At the front of the restaurant, Tanya and Edward were siting at a table and talking. They both spotted us and Edward motioned for us to come over. Crap now what? I looked at Mike who was frowning. What a perfect first date, to see your boss there as well. "I guess we should go," I said to him quietly.

"Guess we should," He muttered and started to walk forwards. I followed after him until we were directly in front of their table.

"Hello Bella, Mike…why don't you join us?" Edward asked us smiling, as if nothing could have pleased him more then to see us there. Of course nothing could have pleased _me_ more but that was a different story.

"Yes please do," Tanya added in, smiling although it seemed more like a glare.

"I don't know; we don't want to intrude." I said biting my lip. Mike nodded in agreement.

"Intrude, I wouldn't dream of it," Tanya said, doing that freaky smile again.

"If you insist," I said still biting my lip.

"We insist," Edward added in. After calling for some help we had successfully managed to set up two more chairs at the table. A thought popped into my mind, this was just like a double date.

"So…" Tanya said after a long awkward silence.

"Why don't we order," Edward suggested. God love him.

"Ummm, sure," I agreed. I grabbed one of the four menus and scanned through it quickly. "I'll have the Insalata di Cesare," it was a Classic Caesar salad with garlic bread croutons, Parmesan and anchovies. I wasn't in the mood for a big meal.

"That looks good," Mike commented. One by one, everyone slowly chose something and we placed our order.

"Any drinks?" The waiter asked; his pen poised hesitantly above his notepad.

"Drinks guys?" Edward asked his eyes resting on me.

"I'll have a lemon lime bitters," I stated.

"I'll have a coke," I heard Mike and Tanya announce at the same time.

"Umm, so that's one lemon lime bitters, two cokes and I'll have a chinotto," Edward told the waiter. The waiter finished writing that down, nodded and walked of.

"So Bella, Edward here was telling me it was your first day of work today, how did that go?" Tanya asked me politely. She actually didn't seem that bad, maybe I should just give her a chance.

"Pretty good actually," I replied smiling. After that the conversation flowed naturally. Everyone was talking about work and their jobs, until the food arrived. By then we were pretty hungry, so we all dug in.

When dinner was finished, they decided to play some music. Couples were swaying on the dance floor. "Bella do you want to dance," Mike asked me. Dancing was not really my thing; I mean I wasn't opposed to it; I just got a bit self-conscious. But what the hell, "Sure, why not." I said to Mike, and he led me towards the floor.

Soon more and more couples started to join us and I even saw Edward and Tanya. Random people were going around and asking others to dance. A tall guy, roughly the same age as me approached me and asked me if I wanted to dance. Mike said he didn't mind so I was now dancing with a complete stranger, and you know what…it was actually fun. I felt a hand tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Edward there.

"Miss Swan, may I have this dance?" He asked me courteously, with a bow.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was longer than usual so I expect a lot of reviews. Don't forget Bella's outfit is on my profile page. Also, if you have anything you would like me to include in the story, let me know in a review. Show your love and please review!**


	7. She’s Just Drunk

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for all the weird updating patterns I have going here, I know it's been nearly two weeks since I last updated…I'M SO SORRY! I'm going to start getting into the story a little faster now, so I'm just letting you know. By the way I love Chance, just thought I'd say that…best perfume in the world! **

**Please read the authors note at the bottom!!!**

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight but you all know that!

* * *

**

**EPOV **

She offered me her arm and I pulled her to me. I put one hand on her lower back and the other one was holding her hand. I loved the feeling of her against me; she smelled like Chance by Channel, I leaned in closer inhaling her scent.

"You look beautiful," I complimented her. I glanced up into her eyes and she blushed. I smiled at her brightly; she looked more then beautiful. That amazing dress, which enunciated her curves and hugged her figure, suited her to perfection.

"Thank you," she said looking down, I hope she didn't notice my stare. We continued dancing to the song, Sway by Michael Bublé. It felt like magic, like it was just the two of us, like no one else was there. I leaded and she followed. We were like two birds in the sky, soaring together, high above…like nothing else mattered.

Slowly, I leaned in towards her, aware of what could happen, what the consequences could be, yet I still did it. She leaned in too, my heart accelerated, my breathing hitched, adrenaline rushed through my veins. We were so close, our faces just inches apart.

I could feel her breath on my face, I breathed in an unsteady gulp of air. I was fully aware; that what I was doing was wrong…what we were doing shouldn't happen. There were so many people around us, so many witnesses; anyone could see us. Yet some how I didn't care, when I was with Bella nothing else seemed to matter but her. It was as though my whole world rotated around her, around us. I leaned in further, daring. I was crossing the lines, and I knew it. But I was helpless, and the feeling was so startling.

"Bella," A voice behind us said. I looked up to see Mike Newton. Bella straightened up quickly and broke away from me gently, while I loosened my grip on her. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her in that sickly sweet voice of his, I wanted to kill him so badly. He must have noticed something, and if he did he didn't show it.

"I'm ready, when you're ready," Bella replied in a distant, yet somewhat embarrassed voice. I turned to her gaze and saw Tanya. She was dancing on one of the tables, clearly drunk. Her top was pulled up and tied into a knot just below her chest; her stomach was shamefully exposed. Her former, elegant bun had now been open so that her strawberry blonde curls were twirling around her face.

Her black formal pants hung low on her waistline, and the whole arrangement looked rather askew. What the hell, what was she doing. "Ummm excuse me one sec," Bella said rushing of to where Tanya was.

I watched as she helped her off the table and took her into the corner. I barely registered that I was meant to be doing something like that, but I was frozen in shock; I could hardly move, and my mouth hung open in disbelief. Beside me Newton was standing there with a similar expression.

This wasn't like Tanya at all. Tanya was smart, sophisticated, a little hostile but sweet all the same. She was currently bouncing up and down in her seat while laughing like crazy. The whole restaurant was starting at.

Bella was trying her best to calm her down, though that was not an easy feat to accomplish. I quickly made my way over to them. "Ummm, is she okay?" I asked a little stupidly. It was obvious that, that was not the case.

"She's just drunk, she'll be fine," Bella said smiling up at me. She was so calm, as if this sort of situation had happened to her many times. Mike joined us shortly, tripping as he did. This caused Tanya too laugh even harder.

"Ummm, if you want, you two can go…I'll take it from here," I said a little awkwardly to them. This was quite some situation I was in; my drunken girlfriend was rolling on the floor laughing, while two of my employees were standing there helplessly and confused. They both nodded, unsure of what to do, and walked off together. I was Mike wrap his arm around Bella's waist, and whisper something into her ear.

I sighed, and tried to stop Tanya from laughing. I pulled her up to me, and she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck. She rested her head on my shoulder, her eyes drooping a little. I groaned in frustration and pulled her with me, I paused to leave a couple of hundred dollar notes at the table. With all the trouble we caused them, they deserved a lot more.

* * *

* * *

**BPOV**

"Well that was an interesting night," Mike commented a little warily. I nodded bitting my lip; I hoped Tanya was okay. We kept walking; Mike had taken us to a small park. I spotted a bench underneath a swaying tree, and sat down. "I'm really sorry about that, this wasn't what I anticipated our first date to be like." He apologized, taking a seat next to me.

"What did you anticipate our first date to be like?" I asked him flirting a little. I was tired, and I was jealous. I knew Edward could never be mine, but that didn't mean I couldn't have a life.

"Well…" Mike mused out loud, smirking at me, and then I leaned in and kissed him. It felt so right, he was a little taken aback at first, but then he responded as well; he kissed me back and everything felt like magic.

It was almost as good as dancing with Edward…almost. I tried to brush thoughts of him aside, but they just kept escaping. How close we were to kissing, both fully aware that it was something that could…that should never happen.

What the hell am I doing? I'm thinking of one guy while I'm kissing another. My life is so screwed up at the moment. The first kiss…I was fully aware of what something as innocent as this could lead up to. But was I ready for that sort of commitment? Did I really like Mike in that sort of way. I didn't want to be the sort of person that just led him on and was only in for the ride.

"Bella are you okay?" Mike asked me looking a little concerned, but still smiling after the kiss.

"Perfect," I said beaming. "How about we go for a coffee or something?" I asked him casually, I could really do with a coffee right now.

"Sounds good," He said smiling back at me. I was so confused, I liked Mike a lot but I liked Edward as well. It was completely irrational for me to like Edward at all. I mean yes he was good looking…okay so he was more then good looking but he was my boss, and he had a girl friend, plus I hardly knew him at all. I mean it's not we really did anything; we just danced…and almost kissed. How can one dance make someone feel so…?

I hardly even knew him, how long had it been since we met anyway: a day, two days. This is so pathetic…I am so pathetic. Here I am wallowing in self-pity. Maybe I don't deserve anyone; maybe I should stay single for life.

"Bella are you coming," I looked up to see Mike standing up, waiting for me. I nodded and got up slowly, joining Mike on the walk back to his car. We kept driving until we spotted a cosy looking café type, shop. It was lit up by fairy lights, and there weren't too many people there. Mike parked the car, and we made our way over. "What would you like?" Mike asked me, once we were inside.

"I'll just have a Mocha," I said to him. He nodded and went over to the front, to place our order. I decided to take a seat, and found a table for two. I stared of aimlessly into space and about 5 to 10 minutes later, Mike came back with two coffees. "Thank you so much," I said, trying to colour my tone with gratitude.

"No problem," He replied, with a wink. "So tell me more about yourself," he asked me smiling pleasantly. It was just the distraction I needed. I grasped it appreciatively, and the conversation flowed on about school, high school, college, uni and the rest of my schooling.

I told him about how Renee and Phil had died in a car crash, and how I had decided to stay with my dad for a while. I told him about Charlie, the Chief of Police in Forks. He joked about how he would have to be careful, not to do anything that would make Charlie angry. I laughed along with him, and realized once again how things with Mike were so comfortable and easy. That was enough for me…that was enough for now.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so there you have it. I'm not exactly sure what kind of audience I have here, but in the chapters to come, I am working up to a LEMON! So the decision is yours now…do you want a LEMON, or not? The choice is yours…tell me in reviews!**


	8. Gorgeous And Happy

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews once again! I have come to the decision that I am going to write a lemon…that should be up in a few chapters, but I'll keep you posted about that. Just to put some of your minds at ease, it will definitely be a Bella and Edward one. I would never even dream of writing a Bella and Mike lemon, that's just…ugh!**

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight, but you all know that!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I got up reluctantly and opened my MacBook Air, slowly. Last night was, well amazing. I hadn't had this much fun on a date for ages, and it wasn't just the fun, it was also the comfort.

I didn't have to pretend to be interested in anything he said, I really was. I didn't feel awkward telling him about myself either.

I quickly typed in my email address and password into Hotmail, tapping my fingers and waiting for the page to load.

1444 unread emails, to say I hardly ever checked my mail would be an understatement.

I was the sort of person who made lots of different accounts everywhere, and ended up forgetting the passwords and address itself to half of them.

I didn't have the time or patience to go through all of them, so I just skimmed through the latest ones.

Half of them were just promotional adds for random crap I had signed up to at some point, and then there was the regular chain mails your friends sent around, threatening that someone would come and kill you at midnight if you didn't forward the message on; they pissed me off the most.

I sighed when I reached an email, from my best friend Alice. Alice and I had been friends for ages, forever as far as I could remember.

She was the sort of friend you would call as soon as something amazing happened, the sort of friends who would talk to for ages, comforting you when you were suffering from a major heartbreak, telling you not to overdo on the ice-cream.

When we had finished college, she had moved to New York, with her parents. Eventually taking up a job as an interior designer.

We still didn't lose contact though, I still told her everything. Everything, except the fact that I had moved to New York; she would be ecstatic.

Alice was another reason why I chose New York; I would finally get to be closer to her again. I quickly opened the email, and scanned through it. I was just about to reply, when I noticed the time. Shit, I had to get to work soon.

I threw myself in the bathroom and speedily brushed my teeth and hair. I decided to go for some light make-up and then proceeded to my clothes.

I chose a chocolate brown knee-length dress, with a waist belt, and some matching wedges. They were a pain to walk in all day, but I would manage. I grabbed some big hoop earrings from my jewelery box, and examined the final effect.

I decided that I had time for a quick coffee, and a bar. With all that done, I grabbed my bag and folders, and made it to work just in time. I walked through the main door, and spotted Edward talking to Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella," Edward said happily, smiling. I smiled back, just as widely.

"Good morning," I said to all of them.

"It sure is," Emmett replied, winking. Edward stared at Emmett, and Emmett shrugged innocently. I laughed whole-heartedly.

"Ummm Bella, we're going to have an important meeting so if you'd like to take care of your things, and then meet me in my office." Edward said to me.

I nodded to signify I understood, and quickly made my way to my office. I dumped my folders and some documents on my desk, and made my way over to Edward's office, with my bag.

They were already seated there, so I knocked before going in. "Come in," Edward's voice announced. "Ah Bella, take a seat," he offered gesturing to one next to Emmett.

I gladly obliged, and crossed my legs gracefully at my knees. Emmett winked at me and I smiled back at him.

"Okay, so Bella we've been thinking of renovating the hotel for quite some time now, and we're deciding to go through with it." Edward informed me. I nodded, understanding.

"So I want you to find to find me some good painters, designers." He said quickly. "We need to re-carpet a few of the rooms, do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked, just making sure.

"Of course," I thought back to earlier on today, to Alice. "In fact I have a friend who's an interior designer. I'll call her and I'm sure she'll be happy to help out."

"Excellent," he said smiling. "I would really appreciate it if you could do that."

"I'll do it now," I said, going through my bag for my iPhone. I searched for Alice's number.

* * *

* * *

**EPOV**

She went through her contacts looking for the right number. I watched as she held the iPhone up to her ear.

She looked unbelievably gorgeous today, and happy. That could only mean one thing, good date last night. I cringed thinking of Tanya; she was incredibly drunk, and a complete mess.

Bella's voice pulled me out of my daze. "Alice," She said excitedly.

"Bellaaaaa," I heard a high-pitched voice squeal from the other end.

"How are you going?" Bella asked her. I couldn't really hear much of the conversation from then on. I assumed Alice had asked Bella where she was because Bella suddenly replied, "I'm in New York."

"YOU'RE IN NEW YORK AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Alice screamed. Bella sighed.

"Alice, relax, breathe." She covered the phone with her hand. "Excuse me for a moment," She said, taking the call outside. As soon as the door closed behind her Emmett exploded.

"She looks nice today," Emmett said to me. Great this is just fantastic.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied trying to sound indifferent.

"You guess, you were practically staring at her," Emmett countered grinning.

"I was not," I said defensively,

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Emmett shot back shrugging. Damn it Emmett, as long as he let it go. "She looks happy as well," Emmett commented. "Do you think Mike and her had…"

"I seriously doubt they had sex on the fist date," I snapped cutting him of. Emmett shrugged again.

A part inside of me questioned, what if they did. Jealousy flared, no they wouldn't have I tried to convince myself. Jasper was just about to ask me something when the door opened again, and Bella walked through.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "Alice is very…"

"Lively," Emmett suggested, smirking. Bella nodded chuckling, and then she turned towards me.

"She said, she'd be happy to do the job, and she should be in tomorrow."

"Thanks Bella," I said partially relieved.

'I'll get started on the others right away," She said.

"We'll be closing down the hotel, soon." Emmett added in. I began to feel stressed again, renovating wasn't going to be easy. Bella nodded, and walked towards the door.

"Ummm call me in you need anything else," She said turning back to me.

"Oh he will," Emmett assured. I waited till Bella had closed the door, and then I punched him. It did more damage to me then him. I held up my hand in pain, and Emmett laughed.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it, the 1444, that's how many unread emails I have in my mailbox at the moment. I always create multiple accounts and forget the passwords and addresses hahaha. Anyways please please please review, and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up ASAP! The more you review the faster you'll get ;)**


	9. Relief

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews I got, I really appreciate them. As a way of saying thank you, I have a big surprise for all of you in this chapter! Also I'm going to do a short Alice's Point Of View! I don't own anything in relation to Twilight but you all know that!**

* * *

**APOV**

I quickly made my way to the hotel Bella had described. I can't believe she moved to New York, and she didn't even tell me. Although it does take some time to settle in, I of all people should know that.

She didn't have much time to tell me everything but from what I know so far, she's dating a guy called Mike but is really confused because she likes her boss as well, who is dating some chick called Tanya.

Her boss Edward has two brothers Jasper and Emmett, who own the hotel together. Lovely, I'm glad Bella's having a ball.

I can't wait to take her shopping; we're going to have so much fun. Just like the old times. I found the hotel soon enough, and parked in the valet. I quickly made my way through the main door.

My white Burberry dress swished with every movement I made. I was wearing matching white, Oscar de la Renta heels with it; and just in case, a brown Chanel, double breasted coat.

There were lots of people scurrying around; Bella had told me that they were going to close the hotel down today, so they were probably leaving because of that. I decided to look around the main entrance area, until some of the crowd thinned out.

The colour scheme was nice, kind of dull, but I was sure I could spice it up a little. "Are you an interior decorator? When I saw you the room became beautiful." A voice said behind me.

What the hell, he didn't. What idiot actually had the nerve to flirt with me? I turned around swiftly, ready to give whomever it was behind me hell, "Excuse me!" But then I saw him; he was gorgeous, and my heart raced crazily.

With his golden hair, and amazingly toned body, he was standing there grinning at me. He had piercing blue eyes that were boring into my own. His face was perfect, he was perfect, and everything about him was perfect.

I decided to play along, "Yes actually I am." I stated smiling back at him. He smiled wider at this.

"Really?" He asked; I nodded. "Well then maybe you can help me," He started. "You see I want to make this hotel as beautiful as you." He complimented gesturing around him.

"Well as an interior designer I can help you with that," I replied, winking. "By the way, I'm Alice." I said quickly, holding out my hand.

"Jasper," he introduced himself, taking my hand. I thought he was going to shake it, but he pulled me towards him, so that my hands were resting on his chest. I gasped; he was even better looking up close. "I love a girl with good sense of fashion," He whispered seductively, motioning towards my clothes.

"Ahhemmm," A voice fake coughed behind us. I turned around to see Bella, and a very amused looking guy, who I assumed was Edward, standing behind us.

"Bellaaaaa," I said excitedly, breaking away from Jasper, and running up to hug her. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Well I see you've already met Jasper," I laughed nervously at this, "and this is Edward." She said indicating towards him. I was right. "Edward, this is Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice," He said politely holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you to," I said smiling, and carefully shaking his hand. Jasper laughed behind me, I turned to him and smiled my most seductive smile; he winked in response, and Bella fake coughed again.

"Uh, so…" Bella started awkwardly.

"So, we're going to be renovating the hotel and we want to change some things around," Edward commented, Bella threw him an appreciative smile, but some how there was something else surfacing there. Edward smiled back, just as happily. Hmmm I could begin to see a connection…

"That's where you come in," Jasper said enticingly.

"I see," I replied just as alluringly.

"So, how about I show you around?" He asked, in a hopeful yet confident voice, as if he knew I was going to say yes. Well how could I disappoint.

"Sure." I smiled at him. "Why not."

* * *

* * *

**BPOV**

I sighed, as Alice and Jasper walked of laughing. "Well they really seem to…hit it of," Edward commented warily. I smiled at him brightly.

"They sure do," I replied winking. He laughed in response to this. I scanned the area carefully; I was looking for Mike. I spotted him under the rather grand, chandelier. "Excuse me for a sec," I said quickly to Edward, walking towards Mike.

"Hey," Mike greeted me, smiling, when he saw me approach him.

"Hey," I said back, beaming.

"So I wanted to…" Mike started, but a rather anxious looking Edward cut him of.

"Bella," he screamed running towards us.

I heard a big groaning sound, and looked up to find the source for it. Omg Shit, the chandelier was about to drop right on top of us.

I couldn't move; I was frozen in place, from fear. From the corner of my eye I saw Mike leap out of the way.

I looked up again; it was just about to shatter down. I still couldn't move; I was going to die wasn't I. I closed my eyes, preparing myself...

A frightened voice in my head was telling me not to act stupid and move out of the way, but I just couldn't.

I suddenly felt a strong force push against me; I quickly opened my eyes to see Edward's startled face just inches from mine.

It seemed he had pushed me back, the force of it knocking us both down. We landed on the floor, rolling downwards until the ground was stable.

I barely registered the catastrophic sound of the chandelier plummeting.

I looked up to see Edward lying on top of me, both of us breathless.

"I…ummm…thanks…for…um…saving my…life," I tried to get through, between gulps of air.

"It's okay," He said smiling in relief; making no move to get up. So we both just kind of lay there, regaining our composure. It was somewhat awkward, but still comfortable.

I looked up into his eyes, caught in the complexity of them. He looked back, leaning in slowly.

Uh-oh is what I think that's going to happen, going to happen…this is wrong, all wrong. Yet somehow I couldn't bring myself to stop him, I wanted it just as badly.

"Edward, what the hell do you think you are doing?" A furious voice demanded. I looked up to see a raging Tanya, standing above us.

I quickly, but gently pushed Edward off me. Standing up swiftly, after a few seconds he followed suit.

"We…ummm," Edward started. I quickly cut him off.

"The chandelier was about to drop, Edward pushed me out of the way just in time." I quickly explained.

Tanya looked at me sceptically, glancing to the broken chandelier on the floor. Then she smiled falsely sweet, at me. She looked to Edward, as if for confirmation.

"Then why did you look like you were just about to kiss her?" She insisted disgustedly.

"Tanya," Edward said calmly. "Our relationship isn't working out, we can't be together anymore, you know it and I know it. There's no point pushing it.

I stared shocked, what did this mean. I turned to see Tanya looking stunned, with her mouth open.

"You know what? Fuck you Edward." With that said, she stormed off. Edward sighed, closing his eyes in pain, which he soon opened again, to look at me.

"I…ummm…don't know what to say." I said apologetically. Was this all because of me?

"It's fine," he said. We both stood there not knowing what to say or do.

"Bella," A voice called desperately. I turned to see Mike lying on the ground, a few feet away from where I previously was, with a small gash across his forehead.

"Omg Mike, are you okay?" I asked, running towards him and leaning down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said weakly.

"Should we take you to the hospital?" I asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine," He said smiling.

"Are you okay Mike?" Edward asked, walking towards us; Mike nodded.

"Well…ummm," I started. I seemed to be in a lot of awkward positions today. I tried to help Mike up.

"Let me find someone to clean this up," Edward said, gesturing to the broken pile of glass on the ground.

"I can do that," I offered.

"I'll do it," Mike stated, walking off. That left Edward and me, standing there.

"Thank you, really." I said to Edward, in a quiet voice.

"Honestly, it's no problem." He responded, smiling brightly.

"Wow, what happened here?" A voice asked. I looked up to see Rosalie with Emmett, Emmett's hand around her waist.

"Ummm the chandelier dropped, and Edward pushed me out of the way just in time." I quickly described to them.

Emmett grinned at Edward, who just rolled his eyes.

"Are you both okay?" Rosalie asked, concerned.

"We're fine," Edward answered. Everyone just stood there, silently.

"I'll ummm…go see what's taking Mike so long," I said eventually, breaking the silence.

"I'll come too," Edward said suddenly. I smiled, and we both walked away, leaving Emmett and Rose there alone, who were currently making out, passionately.

We walked together in silence, toward the main reception area. I opened the door into the main hallway, towards our offices and gasped.

There was Mike and Tanya, kissing furiously. It was disgusting; it looked like they were eating each others' faces. Edward stiffened beside me, horror-struck.

"What the hell?" I asked Mike. For some reason I couldn't find myself to be angry. I was…relieved.

Mike and Tanya quickly broke apart, Tanya grinned at us victoriously, while Mike looked down in shame.

"Bella…I…I'm sorr…" He tried to apologize, but I cut him off.

"Don't," I said icily, holding up one hand to stop him. "Come on Edward, let's go from here." I grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

Yes I was relieved; strange as it was I was glad everything between Mike and me was over.

"Ummm…Bella, do you want to go get some coffee or something?" Edward asked hesitantly beside me. "I really need a break, from here."

I smiled at him, "You know what, coffee would be great."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Edward and Tanya have finally broken up, as have Mike and Bella. Please, please review and let me know. I may have the lemon either next chapter, or the one after. It depends on how many reviews I get, so if you want a lemon you know what to do. Also, if you have any stories of yours, that you would like me to read, just let me know in reviews!**


	10. The Masquerade Party

**A/N: You hate me don't you; please don't hate me. I have an excuse, no I don't. Please, please, please don't hate me! Unfortunately this chapter was long enough without the lemon, so next chapter will definitely be it! I decided to make it a one-chapter thing, just in case someone doesn't want to read it, you can just skip it completely. We're moving on a bit quickly here by the way! Bella's dress is on my website: **

http://ticket2romance (dot) yolasite (dot) com/ **-Remove the spaces.**

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight but you all know that!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Weeks passed in a blur, to quickly for me to notice much. Construction continued at the hotel, and it brought Alice and Jasper as close as ever.

I didn't speak to Mike any more then absolute necessary, as did he with me.

I had ditched my old apartment for a new one with Alice. We shared the rent and it wasn't to far from where I was living before.

My relationship with Edward, didn't progress any further either. I kept lusting after him at work, tried hard to concentrate on what he told me to do.

The hotel was going to re-open in a week's time, so things around here were a little hectic. Tonight, as a form of celebration, we were going to have a Masquerade party.

* * *

* * *

"Come on Bella, you have to dress up, please." Alice squealed beside me. I had agreed to letting her help me get ready, not that I was incapable of doing that myself.

"I'll dress up, but a mask, really Alice?" I was a bit hesitant to wear a mask.

"It'll be fun Bella, come on, and let's stick to the theme. I'll wear one too." She urged, pouting.

"Fine," I agreed. It couldn't be that bad. "Let's go shopping after work, I need a new dress desperately."

"So do I," Alice stated sadly. Alice never liked to leave things to the last minute; she would always have all the necessary preparations done before hand.

Jasper had kindly asked her if she would like to accompany him tonight, and I was going date-less. Fun right? No sarcasm indented there, I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Cool, now can I please work on these files so we can get out of here?" I was actually looking forward to dress hunting. Alice laughed and nodded, leaving my office to go find Jasper's'.

I sighed and got to work. After about five minutes I heard a knock on the door. Alice, I got up angrily, and made my way to the door. Irritated I threw it open, "Alice I am going to kill you if…"

I quickly broke of when I realized that the person standing in front of me wasn't Alice; it was Edward.

My breath caught in my throat and I stared at him shocked, and dazed. "I…I'm so sorry Edward, I thought you were Alice." Well that mush was obvious, I slapped myself mentally, at my stupidity.

"It's, umm…fine Bella, you can finish of now, if you want." He stated trying to hold back laughter; he glanced down at his watch. Was it just me or was there a trace of longing in his voice, like he was giving me the option of not going, and like he wanted me to choose that option.

I sighed; it was probably just me, that trace was just repressed amusement. "Will I be seeing you tonight?" he asked casually, looking up and staring into my eyes.

"Of course…you will," I muttered incoherently. He smiled brightly at this, and I smiled back. Edward would have to be there, this made the prospect of going all the more appealing.

We just stood there smiling at each other, until of course someone had to come and ruin the moment. "Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked, and yes this time it was her. I nodded, and leaned back towards my desk, to grab my bag.

"I'll see you tonight Bella," Edward said before stepping out of my office, while I stared after him regretfully.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Stop drooling, pitifully after him, and actually ask him out." She said annoyed. No because I was a pathetic, cowardly, idiot.

"Alice, he's my boss." I realized sadly.

"And?" She asked sceptically.

"And, I don't mix business with pleasure." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh please, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." She said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah it would be," I said glaring at her, and thinking back to Jasper and her relationship. I grabbed my keys and we both walked out of the office. I quickly locked the door and we made our way to the exit.

"Hey Bella, Hey Alice," A voice said. I looked up to see Rosalie walking towards us.

Rosalie and Alice had become very good friends over the past weeks, as Rosalie shared our thrill in shopping.

"Rosalie," Alice screeched happily. "We're going dress shopping for tonight, I know it last minute, but…wanna come?"

"You know I would love to, but I went yesterday." She said happily. "Try Chanel, they have some new stock."

"Yay," I said excited, god love Chanel.

Alice and Rosalie laughed, pleased at my excitement, "Thanks Rose, let's go." We got into her car and sped of to Chanel.

Unfortunately I didn't find anything there but I did find the perfect Marchesa dress elsewhere. Apparently it was exactly the same dress that Leighton Meester wore in Gossip Girl, Season 2, Episode 24, Valley Girls- at her prom.

It was a black ball gown, sleeveless. It had gold around the top of it, which continued down flowing into an intricate pattern around the bottom.

It was perfect; I showed it to Alice who screamed in excitement and approval, so I quickly paid for it.

After finding Alice a perfect dress from Versace, we headed home to get ready. I pulled my hair into and elaborate bun, and put some mascara and eyeliner on.

I put some greyish black eye shadow on, but lightly, as I didn't want to go over board. Alice found me the perfect black and gold earrings, and I pulled out my black heels.

Everything was just right; I walked over to Alice to check she was okay. She finished getting ready and I looked over at her.

She was wearing a silvery white gown, which pleated out from the front and rippled down the bottom.

With matching heels and matching make-up she looked amazing. She had chandelier earrings on, which reminded me of when the chandelier at the hotel dropped.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, I'm sure Jasper's eyes are going to pop out of his head." I complimented her.

"Right back at you," she said looking at my dress. "Edward will definitely be pleased." I laughed at the last bit, there was only one thing missing…

"Our masks," Alice exclaimed. We ran over to her dressing table and got them. Right on cue there was a knock at the door.

"There's Jasper come to 'escort' Cinderella to the ball." Alice glared at me, annoyed. "Hey if the shoe fits…" I laughed again at my not so subtle reference to a fairy tale that when I was little, I so longed to live.

Alice's face lit up like candles on a birthday cake, when the knocking continued. "Okay Bella, I'll see you soon, and don't you dare forget the mask." She added in with a warning glare.

I nodded and watched as she opened the door. This was a conversation I could definitely miss.

I decided to trash my room, while waiting for them to go. I could briefly hear voices outside, which abruptly stopped, and followed with kissing noises.

Ewww were they making out? I know I was probably being immature but my best friend and her boyfriend making out in, our doorway.

I shuddered at the metal image that came with that thought. When I was absolutely sure they were gone, I grabbed my bag…and the mask.

I drove to hotel slowly; Edward was going to be there. Suddenly I was grateful for the masks, they could sure come in handy if you didn't want to be seen.

But what if he was wearing one to? That meant I couldn't shamelessly ogle him from the sidelines.

I stopped the car and took a deep breath; you can do this Bella. I walked through the main door to the party.

It was being held in the grand hall, on the first floor. There were only a few rooms around there.

I was lingering in the entrance, trying to spot someone I knew, when a hand grabbed onto my waist and pulled me into the corner.

"Bella," A voice breathed. I looked up to see a tall, guy holding onto me tightly, but not uncomfortably. A mask hid the top half of his face, other then his piercing emerald eyes, for which there were two holes cut out.

Sexy bronze hair was peeking out from the top of his mask, and gorgeously full lips were pointing upwards, forming a smile. There was only one person this ridiculously gorgeous man could be, Edward

"How do you know?" I whispered breathlessly, "I could be anyone." He gently lifted up my mask so that my lips were exposed, but the rest of my face was covered.

He leaned in and kissed me, softly at first, but then passionately towards the end.

I gasped; this was something I had been dreaming about forever, and to experience it now, here… "I know it's you," he replied. He slowly took off my mask completely, and then took of his.

I stared at his flawless face, breathing heavily. I had just kissed Edward Cullen. That thought only lasted a second before he kissed me again.

Faint footsteps in our direction, made him pull back abruptly. "Edward, Bella can you help out with the snacks?" Emmett asked, smiling.

His face showed no sign whatsoever, of questioning, why we were standing, alone, in a dark corner, or what we were doing there.

"Sure," I reply quickly stepping away from Edward.

From then on, I tried my best to avoid him for the rest of the night.

I did spot him once or twice, but I never approached him. Although his gaze flickered towards me, other guests occupied him.

I mostly hung out with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I also saw Mike at some point; of course he would be here. He came in, holding hands with Tanya, who looked just as beautiful and intimidating as ever.

Well at least they're happy together, was the only sarcastic comment I could think of at the time.

Waiters passed guests with trays of drinks, I stopped them frequently, grabbing a glass and draining it in one go. I tried to have some sort of control, so I wasn't exactly drunk, just tipsy.

Music was playing, and couples were swaying together. I danced with many, although my 'tipsy' state didn't think to note whom.

Unfortunately, as quickly as the party started, it ended as well. Guests were starting to leave, and slowly the place was emptying out. I decided to stay back a bit, and help the others clean up.

The others, the thought of that made me laugh. Jasper and Alice had disappeared somewhere, and so had Rosalie and Emmett. So it was basically just Edward, a few hired cleaners and of course me.

I tried not to get to close to him. I was beginning to sober up around now, so I knew what I was doing.

I began collecting the used glasses, when Edward came and stopped me. "Bella, you don't have to do that. It's getting late, we should start heading home." He offered kindly.

I nodded and Edward grabbed our jackets. He held mine out for me, and I stepped into it. "Thank you." I said to him, cautiously. He smiled in return.

He led me out, and closed the door behind us, letting the cleaners do their job. We walked down the long hallway towards the elevators when I stopped suddenly.

"Edward I…" I started, but his lips cut me of. He kissed me eagerly and roughly. I couldn't bring myself to stop him, because I wanted this just as badly, so I kissed him back.

He backed me against a door, probably to one of the rooms, our lips never breaking contact. Then he reached behind me and turned the knob, pushing us in.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it, next chapter is definitely going to be the lemon! By the way, the dress Bella wears is the same dress Leighton Meester wears at her prom in Gossip Girl. Please review, and I promise to update faster this time!**


	11. Hidden Affections: Lemon Alert

**A/N: I am so sorry, I know I haven't been that good in updating lately, but I've just been so busy. I know you all hate me and I wouldn't be surprised if no one is reading this story anymore, especially after I promised you a lemon…I'm so sorry to leave you hanging like that, I've just had way to much going on in my life these past months (endless amounts of fights with my best friends) but anyway that's over now. **

**I'm would like to thank all of that reviewed on the last chapter and I promise you I will spend the time, right after this to reply to all of those :) I'm so so so sorry! So to all of you still reading this, here is the next chapter!**

**I don't own anything in relation to Twilight but you all know that!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The door slammed shut loudly, behind us. Were we really going to do this, now? The inside of the room was dark; I could barely see anything, just the outlines of certain shapes. I stumbled my way across the room, yep still drunk.

Edward wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me towards him. I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair; it was so soft, so smooth, and so silky.

As his lips crashed down onto my own, my mind kept telling me something was wrong. The more rational part of me was saying, less talk more action! I didn't know what to do, I was conflicted, or maybe it was the alcohol.

His hands wrapped more tightly around my waist, feeling the skin there, while my hand traveled to his neck. The kiss became more intense. I felt his tongue smooth against my lower lip and I parted my lips, allowing him entrance.

Our tongues touched, battling. My hand moved from Edward's neck down to his shirt. My fingers played with his top button, fumbling to undo it. A small part of me cheered victoriously when I succeeded and then I moved on to the next button.

In less then a minute, I had successfully unbuttoned his whole shirt–and yes a small surge of smugness rushed through me.

The whole time our lips hadn't broken contact and if I didn't get oxygen in my body soon, well I'm pretty sure you can figure out what would happen next. I wonder if anyone has actually died of lack of oxygen due to kissing. What the hell? Here I am kissing Edward Cullen and I'm thinking about dead people.

I broke the kiss, panting for breath–I was actually going to pass out soon. Edward smirked at me, but from the looks of it, he looked like he really needed the oxygen too.

"Well that was an interesting kiss." He commented, the wide smirk on his face still there.

"Uh," was all I could get through my breathlessness.

"Bella," he whispered seductively, taking a step towards me. Very slowly his fingers sought out the zip on the side of my dress. He brought the zipper down little by little; it was starting to piss me off. If I didn't have any dignity at all, I would have grabbed it off him and yanked it down myself.

A soft groan escaped my lips and I closed my eyes in embarrassment. I heard his low chuckle and felt his hands rest on my bare shoulders. His hands slid down, sliding the dress with them. Of course, I couldn't have worn a bra with this dress, so suddenly I felt very exposed.

I heard his sharp exhale of breath and snapped open my eyes. I looked up to find him staring at my chest, well of course he was–I had expected as much. He had this strange look of awe on his face.

"Bella I…" his voice was husky and unbelievably sexy.

"Shhhh," I wrapped my arms around him and attacked him with my lips; he kissed back, as eager as ever. We had somehow moved onto the bed, so I was now lying on top of him, with my unexposed chest pressing into his unbuttoned shirt.

The shirt was really annoying me, so I lifted myself off him slightly, and got rid of it. Silent laughter shook his frame and I winked at him.

So now all I was wearing was black lacy underwear and all he was wearing was a pair of black formal pants. Haha we matched, that thought only lasted a second before I decided I wanted to get rid of the pants as well.

Before I could think any further, his lips found their way to mine again. I kissed him passionately and hungrily; I wanted him inside of me. My hands traveled down his side to the belt loops of his pants.

I entwined my fingers in them and used them to pull him closer to me. Then I moved my hand to his zipper and unlike him, I quickly pulled it down. I threw the pant to the other side of the room. He made low moan when my fingers touched him.

"Bella," He grumbled. Before I knew what was happening, he flipped me over and now he was the one who was lying on top of me. His hand brushed my breast, his thumb grazing across my nipple.

I shivered with pleasure and his thumb grazed my nipple again. I kissed him again and again, my lips trailing kisses down his neck. His fingers traveled to my only piece of clothing left. He fisted the lace tightly, tugging hard on it.

A felt my underwear rip beneath me and soon I was completely nude. The thin piece of cotton that was Edward's boxers wasn't enough to hide his erection from me.

I felt myself dying to rip the boxers of him, savagely. Wetness was beginning to pool between my legs. Timidly, I reached down and touched him. The reaction was almost immediate; he let out a small hiss between his teeth.

Enjoying his result to my touch, I continued my explorations of him. My finger stroked his length and this time he groaned. "Bella please stop torturing me." I grinned; no way I was having way too much fun, I ripped of his boxers and discarded them on the floor. I kept playing with him until he snapped. He growled loudly, "Bella!"

I giggled, "I'm sorry Edward." He looked at me contemplatively then he smiled wickedly. Uh-oh! This time he reached down; I felt his hand on my thigh. I could feel it brushing inwards and drifting upwards.

"Edward?" I questioned cautiously, he wouldn't dare. He winked at me in response and his hand got closer to its destination. I felt his touch on my lips and I cried out in ecstasy. He inserted a finger and pulled it out again. He repeated this several times and then he increased the pace. I kept howling out in pleasure, "Edwardddd fuckk." I whimpered to him.

In response he inserted another finger and then another. He was pumping them so hard I thought I was going to explode. "Stop Edward, St–"

He took them out immediately and looked at me in concern. "God Edward fuck, I need you right now!" I demanded needfully. He smiled slowly, and then he positioned himself so that he was lying directly over me. After a few seconds I could feel his tip touching my center, and then I could feel him pushing inside me.

I was getting impatient with his leisurely pace; I let out a groan of frustration. He laughed in reply and sped it up, "Ugh Edward." I almost died when he was fully inside of me; he had seemed so big that I was scared he wasn't going to fit. Having him inside me felt fucking amazing, so much better then ever before.

I'd had sex before, I wasn't the playgirl of the century, but I had had my fair share of sex. This just felt too good, like nothing I would have thought possible. He began to thrust in an out of me, slowly at first. Hadn't he learned I didn't like it slow, by now?

"Faster Edward," I cried desperately. He complied with my request and picked up the pace. I could feel the tension building up inside me, boiling over and needing release. I screamed as my climax approached.

"Fuck Bella," He moaned as I tightened around him. "Youu feel so fucking goodd…"

"Oh Edward," I screamed. I was suddenly aware how very loud I was when I felt Edward's mouth silencing my own. He gave one last thrust and then that was it, we lay in the warmth of our embrace.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, the first lemon I wrote so lovingly and gracefully. So yeah sorry once again for the delay and I'll have the next chapter up soon, please review!**


	12. Regret?

**A/N: So I'm sure you all have a few questions: Did I disappear off the face of the earth? What the hell happened to me? The answer is no and well, I don't know. I am most definitely not excusing me pretty much going AWOL but I am really really sorry! So for all of you out there, still reading this story, here is the next chapter…**

**As always, ****I don't own anything in relation to Twilight!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I awoke with a start and the first thing I realized was that this was not my room. Slowly I started to recall last night's events and I quickly turned to space beside me.

Edward. He lay peacefully, oblivious to the fact that I was awake. Now what? Should I go back to sleep and wait for him to wake up? Should I wake him up romantically with a kiss, (like they do in movies)? What was the time?

I spotted my purse, sitting on a pile of my clothes. I slowly got out of bed; I decided I didn't want to wake Edward just yet. I started digging through it quickly and pulled out my mobile.

15 missed calls and 5 new messages, all from Alice. Shit, she's going to kill me; she was probably worried about me and wondering why the hell I didn't show up at home last night.

Ugh I'll deal with that later, I glimpsed at the clock I had set as my mobile's screen saver; 7:00 am. That gave me plenty of time to get home, get dressed and make it back here in time for work.

I glanced back at Edward's sleeping form and suddenly it dawned on me. What had I done? I had sex with my boss. What was wrong with me? Wasn't it my own rule to never mix business and pleasure, so why did I break it? But god if last night wasn't amazing…wait, what the hell was wrong with me? I had sex with my boss. I had sex with my boss. I had sex with my boss.

I willed myself to shut up. Repeating it over and over again isn't going to make it go away Bella; at the end of the day, you would've still had sex with your boss. Isn't talking to yourself the first sign of insanity?

I need to get out of here; I need some fresh air. I grabbed my dress from last night and threw it on, and then I leaned down and picked up the scraps of black lace lying on the floor. Great, thanks to the 'heat-of-the-moment,' I now had no underwear.

Well it's not like I've never left the house without one before. Wow! Now I sound like a major slut. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. Think positive Bella, think positive– great I'm talking to myself again.

I stuffed the ripped up and useless lace in my purse and did a quick scan of the room, checking that I wasn't leaving anything behind. My gaze landed on Edward, I'm so sorry Edward. Slowly I walked up to him and resisted the temptation of touching him – knowing it would probably wake him up– even if he did look unbelievably adorable, his face soft, his usually creased forehead completely smooth.

I really have to get out of here before I do something stupid! I grabbed my things and all but ran out of the room, taking care not to slam to door behind me. Thank god I brought my car and didn't just get a lift with Alice and Jasper. I spotted my car easily enough and hopped in, speeding off home.

I ran up to my apartment and opened the heavy door with a thud; I jumped when I saw a shirtless Jasper and Alice –who was wearing his shirt– standing in the kitchen staring at me.

Of course Jasper would be here, I didn't even think of that, how stupid could I get? No comment… I immediately became self conscious of my appearance and unhappily realized I was sporting the I-just-got-fucked look.

"Bella?" Alice questioned warily as if she still had some doubt it could be me. Right it couldn't be me; innocent, shy, frigid little Bella.

I sighed, "It's me Alice."

"What," she started slowly, "happened to you?"

"I had sex with Edward last night," it all just came tumbling out before I could stop myself and actually think about what I was saying. I heard two shark intakes of breath and looked up to see Alice and Jasper gawking at me with wide eyes.

Crap, I forgot about Jasper being there– again. Not only was he my boss but he was also Edward's brother and I just told him his brother pretty muck fucked me if that's what you want to call it, somehow making love just didn't seem right at that moment.

So not only had I majorly fucked up, I didn't actually know if Edward wanted to reveal that bit of information to his brothers as of yet. Oh well, too late now! I cleared my throat pointedly and rolled my eyes at the now unresponsive pair standing in front of me.

Alice quickly recovered, "ummm oh ok." I rolled my eyes again, typical Alice, first she convinces me to pretty much throw myself at him and then when it actually happens, she's in shock.

"Well as much as I'm enjoying this little conversation, I have to go get ready for– work." If I still had job, was it possible for them to actually fire me because I had sex with my boss? I didn't bother for a response and ran into my room, grabbing my clothes and running into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

30 minutes and one extremely hot shower later I was stumbling around my room looking for my other heel. I ignored the vibrations my phone was making against the dressing table and continued digging around. The phone eventually stopped ringing but only for a second, then it started ringing again.

That was the way it had been going almost non-stop for the past half an hour. Edward's name would flash across the screen until it would go to voicemail, only to start flashing again. I found my other shoe, slipped it on and then collapsed onto the bed slowly reaching for my phone. 30 missed calls and 15 messages, shit; the truth was that I just didn't know what to say.

Hi Edward, the sex was amazing but I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life? Hi Edward, I think I have feelings for you but I'm sorry for walking out on you this morning, like that? Hi Edward, you're my boss and I'm your secretary, fucking around wasn't in my job description.

No, nothing seemed right; nothing fitted the perfect explanation criteria. I knew I had to think and think fast, there was absolutely no way I wouldn't see him at work today, I mean after all that is kind of impossible when he's your boss.

So on my way to work I thought hard about what I could say to him. Turns out I didn't need to because like always, nothing goes accordingly to the way you plan it out in your head.

I briefly noted that he was standing at the main entrance waiting for me, yet for some insanely strange reason, I ended up dodging him so that it looked like I hadn't seen him standing there at all.

I could feel his penetrating gaze cutting into me; I could feel his almost silent footsteps, softly approaching me. "Bella, are you avoiding me?"

His smooth velvety voice was irresistible and as much as I tried otherwise I couldn't stop myself from looking up into his eyes. Of course I was avoiding, not by choice but out of desperation and I longed to tell him the truth but reflexively I denied it. "Avoiding you? Edward, of course I'm not avoiding you."

He crossed his arms across his chest, the strong muscles in his arms straining against the thin fabric of his shirt. "Then why haven't you returned any of my calls?"

"Calls what calls?" Even to my own ears my voice sounded completely surprised, guess I was better at this pretending game, better then I thought I would be. I fumbled through my bag clumsily, at one stage almost dropping it, the nervous wreck I was.

Finally finding my phone I swiftly pulled it out, the now 36 missed calls and 17 unread messages blinked across my screen, quite obviously. "Those calls, right, I umm had my phone on vibrate and I didn't notice. I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head, "Bella is everything ok?"

"Why yes Edward, why wouldn't it be?" I asked in a polite and formal tone.

"Is this about last night?" He asked, his forehead creasing up with confusion. "Do you…regret what happened?" Regret, did I regret what happened?

Sure I'd said it may have been the biggest mistake of my life, but now standing here in front of an expectant Edward, the question hanging thickly in air, did I regret what happened?

The answer came to me almost instantly, "No Edward," I stated softly, "I don't regret what happened last night." Then as an after thought I added, "Never in a million years, but we do need to talk about it, preferably soon?"

Edward nodded understandingly and it total agreement and then pulled me towards his office. He slammed the door shut with a click, as soon as we were inside. Then he pinned me against the wall and hitched my leg over his waist, attacking my lips with is own. Well this is definitely not how I envisioned talking but whatever…

* * *

**A/N: So here we go the next chapter. I'm really very sorry about my sudden disappearance for practically half a year. I will update hopefully soon, please don't give up on me or this story, I need you all so much more then you think. Let me know what you thought of the chapter with a quick review and this time I'll try and get round to actually replying to everyone. **


End file.
